Jamás te metas con Anna Kyouyama
by Ichi
Summary: Anna e Yoh tienen 16 años.Anna sigue siendo la princesa del hielo...Yoh quiere que su prometida sea diferente...Hao? que haces aqui? Uy! eso debió doler XD
1. Mi Annita

**Notas**: ne...mi primer fic d mankin O.o dejenme decirles q soy una....em....porquería escribiendo fics ^^U bueh, eso queda a juicio d ustedes. Me inspiré viendo la página d oekakis XD (y q demonios tiene q ver?)

Enjoy! Y no se duerman! XD

**Disclaimer**: esta d más decir q los personajes de Shaman King no son mios ;____; sino d Hiroyuki Takei. Yo sólo los secuestré y los encerré en mi armario para entretenerme ^^

_Jamás te metas con Anna Kyouyama _

**Por **_Ichi Asakura_** (**aka Hikaru n_n**) **

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Una mañana como cualquiera en la pensión Asakura. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores renacían con sus millones de colores, el viento soplaba ligeramente dando una frescura al ambiente, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el cantar del aire, las nubes dando una mágica danza alrededor del astro rey... 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – los pájaros salieron volando, el sol se ocultó detrás de las nubes, el viento sopló con más fuerza, las flores perdieron vida de forma inmediata. 

-Annita....verás...es que....yo... 

-BAKA!!! VE A ENTRENAR!!!!!! –en tan dichoso ambiente, podemos ver a una pareja normal, como cualquier otra. Obviando el hecho de que la chica estaba molesta. 

Yoh Asakura caminó con pesadumbre hacia el patio. Había hecho molestar a su Annita. Sólo le había besado como cualquier chico hubiera hecho con su novia, ¿cuál es el problema? 

Que no se trataba de cualquier chica. 

Se trataba de Anna Kyouyama. 

Ese era el problema. Anna, su prometida era la frialdad personificada. Pero Yoh le estimaba, y no era necesario sospechar que ella también, pero a Su manera. Ya dentro de unos años serían esposos y aún Anna no cambiaba su actitud. Contando con 16 años, ambos seguían siendo la misma pareja de cuando tenían 13. 

Anna se había sonrojado ante ese beso,claro. Siendo ella como un helado, podía derretirse, y era muy dulce. Naturalmente no quería mostrar ese lado de ella, pero el beso del Shaman la había dejado anonadada. 

La Itako se fue a su habitación, aún sonrojada. Al correr la puerta, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Sin poder creer lo que el shaman había hecho. Ocurrió igual que en las telenovelas que ella veía, aunque su orgullo no dejaría de ser su escudo, para no caer en la tentación. 

Se recostó en su futon, pensando en lo bien que se sintió los cálidos labios del Shaman 

-"Pero que cosas estoy pensando?!" –se reprochó a si misma. Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona débil con ese beso. 

^_~ 

Él llevaba un rato sentado en el árbol, contemplando la figura de la prometida de su hermano gemelo. Así que un simple beso la volvía una temerosa niña, ¿no?. Sonrió para si mismo. Se encontraba en perfectas condiciones desde que había revivido gracias al conjuro de una Oni, que, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, intentó devolver a Hao a su estado normal, pero el cruel Asakura se había encargado de derrotarla y convertirla en la cena del Espíritu de Fuego. Ahora estaba de regreso, su alma y su cuerpo. Y se vengaría de Yoh. 

Pero primero, quería divertirse un rato, antes de empezar con su venganza. 

^_~ 

La Itako se percató de una extraña presencia cerca de la ventana, así que se acercó a esta. Miró y no vio nada. Sólo el árbol y el patio, donde entrenaba su prometido. 

Se dio media vuelta, cuando sintió que dos fuertes brazos en enroscaban alrededor de su cintura. La mente de la Itako quedó en blanco al darse la vuelta bruscamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con... 

- HAO!!!!- exclamó la Itako. Su peor enemigo estaba vivo, era de carne y hueso. Y no, no era una pesadilla. 

-Si, el mismo de siempre ^^ -dijo éste mientras le dedicaba una cínica sonrisa. 

-Pero...como...? –preguntó todavía en shock, tratando de soltarse para coger su rosario – No...puede ser... 

-Ah...así me recibes? ^^ -contestó Askura sin perder la sonrisa –Es una larga historia, pero no creo que te interese escucharla.... 

-Será mejor que te marches ahora mismo,antes de que....-la amenaza de la sacerdotisa fue ahogada por los ardientes labios de Hao. Intento soltarse, pero su fuerza era menor al ser comparada con la de Hao. Cuando se separaron, Anna, a pesar de estar roja como un tomate, estaba hecha una furia. Esta se las pagaría, de seguro. 

Una violenta mano cruzó el aire para golpear al shaman, pero éste la evitó sonriendo, y cogió también su otra mano. 

-No, esta vez no. –concluyó Hao con ojos maliciosos al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica. Anna estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a enojarse más. No,no llamaría a Yoh. Se humillaría ante Hao. Pero, de algo servía ver la televisión,después de todo. 

^_~ 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

¡Maldita sea! Eso suele como un INFIERNO! Maldita sea esta mujer! Como se atrevió a golpear al GRAN Hao???!! Es decir, a MI!!!!??? Juro que esta Itako va a sufrir como nunca!!!! ESTO DUELE,DUELE!!!!! ;_; 

^_~ 

Vemos a un Hao retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, después de haber sido golpeado por Anna en sus....parte nobles. La Itako estaba dirigiéndose a la mesa donde tenía su rosario, cuando una mano la agarró con fuerza, lastimándole. 

-Vas a pagar por esto! –dijo un enfadado Hao, con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, agarrando el brazo de la Itako. 

^_~ 

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero juraría escuchar un grito que casi me deja sordo....seguramente es la televisión de Annita,pero ella jamás le pone el volumen tan alto. Apenas oigo el desgarrador grito, tomo mi espada y salgo corriendo a la habitación. Seguramente se enfadará por entrar a su habitación, o se enfadará por no continuar con el entrenamiento...o seguirá enfadada por el beso. Jeje...a veces me gusta cuando Annita se sonroja....pero no tengo que pensar en eso ahora! 

Toco la puerta. Silencio. ¿Qué sucede? 

-Ehh....Annita? Estás bien? –me atreví a preguntar, aún sabiendo que tal vez me lleve un ojo morado como castigo por preocuparme por ella. 

^_~ 

Oh,no! Yoh está justo detrás de la puerta! Demonios!. Hao también se detiene y mira a la puerta. Luego sonríe (es lo único que sabes hacer?!) y me mira. 

-Uh-huh...ya llegó tu "Príncipe Azul"...que lástima...- me dice de forma hiriente, que hace que me hierva la sangre. Créeme, Hao, que si no estuviera aprisionada contra ti, te daría otra patada. 

Se alejó de mi, no sin antes darme un beso que requemaba y desaparecer con una incómoda, pero cínica sonrisa. 

Me quedo atónita mirando a la ventana. Odio es lo que siento....dos hombres se atrevieron a besarme el día de hoy...MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE! (**_N/A_**_: sueeertuuuudaaaa...y t quejas? ¬¬_) 

Camino hacia la puerta tambaleándome un poco. Detesto cuando Yoh se preocupa por mi. Detesto que Hao esté de regreso. Detesto que haya una mancha en el suelo...mmm...luego le ordenaré a Tamao que la limpie. 

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con el sudoroso y preocupado rostro de mi prometido. He. Que idiota, pero aún...siento que mi sangre sube a mis mejillas (maldita sea!) 

-Annita...estás bien..?-me pregunta un poco temeroso. Si, Yoh, estoy bien. Sabes? Tu hermano resucitó y me besó.Le di una patada en tu sabes donde y gritó de dolor. Estaba a punto de matarme hasta que llegastes tu, y no estaría más enojada sino fuera por el beso que me distes esta mañana, contento? 

Claro, que no le diría la verdad. El pobre quedaría trastocado de por vida. 

-Baka...fue el televisor. Lo fui a prender y el volumen estaba muy alto. Holgazán, verte a entrenar y deja de estar buscando excusas para no hacerlo! –le dije en mi natural (y registrado) tono frío. 

-Si,bueno...jejeje n_n" ya me voy Annita –me dice el muy tonto, yéndose. Ya...Anna ya...ya se fue.... 

ANNA! 

Ok,ok, cerebro, no tenías que gritar....es que se veía tan guapo sin la camisa... 

Ah!!! PERO QUE COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!???? 

^_~ 

Fiu..jijijiji, Annita no me golpeó, pero parecía un poco nerviosa....será por mi presencia? Neee, claro que no! Mejor me doy prisa con mi entrenamiento....n_n mi Annita se enfadará, jijiji... 

^_~ 

-Señor Hao, está usted bien? 

Hace rato que había regresado al campamento. Demonios! Me cuesta caminar! Opacho se acerca a mi. 

-Si...cómo marcha el plan? –le pregunté tratando de olvidarme del dolor. Todavía siento escalofríos... ;_; 

-Bien, vamos muy bien señor Hao ^^ -me dice sonriendo Opacho 

-Déjame solo 

Mi orden fue acatada de inmediato. Ja, adoro cuando mis camaradas me obedecen...son fieles a mi. Eso no ha cambiado nada, a pesar de haber transcurrido varios años. 

-Bien, Hao. Aprendistes una lección importante hoy –me dije a mi mismo contemplándome en el espejo 

¡**JAMÁS** TE METAS CON ANNA KYOUYAMA! 

Continuara..? 

**N/A**: Si, que fic tan tonto, para comenzar.pero no sé si continuarlo, eso depende de que mi musa regrese de la china *--* (Ren ^^) y si me dejan reviews...la verdad se me ocurrió este fic por varias razones...pero bueh, eso no importa ahorita n_n sólo déjenme un r/r diciéndome que les pareció y si quieren q lo continue,ok? Es q ya tengo toda la historia pensada, sólo que no sé si continuarla x3 además de que el título no tiene muxo q ver....bueno, ya lo veremos! ;)

Si se habrán dado cuenta, la narración se cambiaba a 1ª persona en algunos casos. Eso fue para ponerle algo más d emoción, además d saber lo que piensan los personajes en "_ese momento especial_" XDDD 

Que quieren: HaoxAnna o YohxAnna? Yo nunca me decido ...a veces me inclino x la primera, y otras x la segunda pareja...pero eso depende de los fics q lea. 

Supongo que no está nada mal para ser mi primer fic,ne? n_n a mi me gustó, y puede q tal vez incluya a los demás personajes, pero quería empezar con esto, ya que tenía la idea desde hace muxo tiempo. (si,la patada y todo XDDDD) 

Comentarios? Tomatazos? Reviews con ántrax (O.o)? bombas atómicas? Algún dulce *--*? Déjenme un review, o simplemente, escríbanme un mail a hikaru_asakura13@yahoo.com 

Hao: ¬¬ 

Ichi: ._. q sucede,hao-kun? 

Hao: tenías que ser mujer... ¬¬**** 

Ichi: I_I eh...bueno, a lo mejor te haces famoso por eso! XD 

Yoh: a mi me gustó ^^- 

Hao: claro! Por que a ti no t golpearon! ¬¬ 

Yoh: ;_____; pero me mandaron a entrenar! 

Hao: no es lo mismo .... 

Ichi: pero a que no les gustó el beso? ^_~ 

Yoh: ehhh....bueno...^///^ 

Hao: a mi shi XD~~~~~~ 

Yoh: ¬¬ Hao... 

Ichi: Yoh, mejor nos vamos antes de que Anna llegué.... 

¿?: MUY tarde. 

Yoh, Hao e Ichi: .-.U 

Anna: leí el fic. 

Ichi: Gulp! Annita…veras… 

Anna: dejenle un review, aunq no vale la pena…*agarra su rosario* y tengan cuidado con lo que digan 

*se voltea y se ve la imagen de Yoh, Hao e Ichi es un rincón tratando de protegerse de Anna* 

Ichi: TOT nos vemos en el próximo cap...espero...! 

Yoh: tranquilos...todo estará bien! n_ñ 

Hao e Ichi: *venita en la sien*


	2. Sentimientos Descubiertos

**N/A: **Bien!! aka les va la 2a parte del fic!! ^_^. Muxas grax x los reviews!! me animaron muxo n___n. Se me había olvidado decirles q si quieren enviarle algún regalo a Yoh and company en la sección de la autora (osease yop XD) lo hacen a través del r/r,oki? contesto al final ^o^ es todop.

**Diclaimer**: Hao no me pertenece. Yoh tampoco. Ren tampoco. Horo menos. Lyserg mucho menos. Entonces...que tiene esta niña? pues su compu, su mp3 y su cama x3...y en su armario, atados y con cuerdas, a los personajes anteriormente mencionados ^-^ pero ésto es sólo una forma d distracción, y le pertenecen a Takei-sama. No, lamentablemente yo no tengo tanta imaginación como él...pero puede prestarme a sus personajes! XD

**Simbología de las caritas**: cambia de personaje y pensamientos, o de momento y lugar. ^_~

y como siempre digo...Enjoy! Y no se duerman! XD

**ATENCIÓN:** Lemon en cantidades industriales! XDD no,no tanto, exagero...si eres hipertenso, diabético, traumado, loco...en resumen, "sensitive" x3 no leas esto, y sino...disfruta!! ^^

_Jamás te metas con Anna Kyouyama _

**Por **_Ichi _

En la tranquila (y por ahora) apacible pensión Asakura, un joven acababa de abrir sus profundos ojos negros. Encontrando interesante el techo de su habitación, se puso a pensar.

¿En qué? En su prometida, claro. Ella era su misterio. Aún no lograba descifrar porque la Itako era tan fría, y no demostraba sus sentimientos. Llevaban años viviendo juntos y no sabía el porqué de ese comportamiento.

"A lo mejor si le gustó el beso que le di..."- pensó Yoh mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Amo Yoh! Buenos días -saludó su espíritu acompañante.

-Buenos días, Amidamaru ^^ -contestó el shaman con una sonrisa

Aún así, sabía que Anna mostraría sus sentimientos algún día...

-YOH!!!! A ENTRENAR!!!! -bramó la Itako molesta desde su habitación.

...algún día.

^_~

Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar. Mfpmh. Detesto sentirme así. Claro, no me encuentro de buen humor. Después de lo de ayer, me molesté...aunque me sentí un poco extraña.

Está tan claro como el agua.

Hao despertaba un extraño sentimiento en mi (que JAMÁS admitiré!) , pero Yoh...Yoh es diferente. Los sentimientos no son los mismo, obviamente, pero ambos ejercían un hechizo sobre mi.

Aún no me explico como Hao pudo resucitar. Pero en sus ojos pude ver...¿que me quería?. No. Eso es imposible. Pero eso me inquieta. Es increíble lo parecido que pueden llegar a ser.

¡Por Dios, que pensamientos más estúpidos! Esto me pasa por desvelarme hasta tarde. No puedo perder la cabeza por niñerías. Se me entrenó para ser fuerte y no caer en las debilidades y tentaciones. Debo mantenerme firme y no dejarme caer en las redes de ninguno de los dos.

^_~

En la cocina de la pensión, una chica de cabellos rosados hablaba animadamente por el teléfono.

- Si,joven Horo Horo, claro que le tendré algo preparado cuando llegué! ^^ -dijo ésta mientras sonreía.

A decir verdad, Tamao le gustaba la compañía del ainu, pero sólo de amistad. Él apreciaba la comida que ésta le preparaba. Más bien la devoraba. Esto la hacía sentir orgullosa, porque aparte de Yoh, había alguien que si la tomaba en cuenta, aunque no fuera por su forma de ser en si.

Anna entró a la cocina con la sofisticada calma y frialdad que le caracterizaba. Apenas se sentó en la mesa, Tamao colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó la Itako con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

-El joven Horo Horo, señorita Anna -contestó ésta- Quería venir a visitarnos por unos días junto con Pilika-san. Además quería saludar al joven Yoh -ante la mención del nombre, la Itako sintió que el corazón le latía agresivamente.

La peli-rosada pareció notarlo, ya que preguntó si se sentía bien. Anna sólo colocó el vaso sobre la mesa con violencia.

-¿S-seño-r-rita Anna? -dijo algo asustada Tamao mientras retrocedía unos pasos. La Itako salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de Yoh.

Al llegar al jardín, donde su prometido trataba de no dormirse, se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras tomaba su cronómetro y medía el tiempo que se tardaba. Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que se tardó Anna en ver el aparato. Su mirada estaba hipnotizada, y su mente estaba llena de preguntas, como el porqué se había sonrojado ante la mención de su prometido.

No notó que Yoh había dejado su entrenamiento, ni que tampoco se le había acercado. El Asakura tomó el cronómetro para tratar de avispar a la chica.

- Estás muy distraida ^^ -dijo éste mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frente a la Itako. Ella sólo miró a otro lado, tratando de que no se le notara lo sonrojada que estaba.

^_~

Tontos pensamientos...parezco una niña. Por Dios! Tengo que pensar en otra cosa...eh...que árbol tan frondoso. Mmm...no funciona ¬¬. ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PONGO ASÍ!? No. No estoy nerviosa. Jamás permitiré eso de mi parte.O al menos lo intentaré.Esto es una estupides...si, sólo eso. A mi no me gusta Yoh (¿o si?)

¡Dios, cómo odio estos pensamientos! ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

...Mm? que sucede!? Por qué Yoh me...está sujetando..? O////O

^_~

El shaman se sentó al lado de Anna. El chico la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que la itako se sonroje más de lo que estaba. Él sólo sonrió y la besó fogosamente. (**N/A**: _Lemon? Lime? que quieren? x3~_).La chica se quedó quieta, aún sin poder lo que le pasaba por segunda vez. Yoh, por su parte, continuaba con su labor trazando un camino invisible por su cuello, mientras disfrutaba la suave piel de Anna. Sólo para él.

Anna disfrutaba de los besos y caricias del shaman, dando gemidos ahogados. Yoh la recostó sobre el pequeño banco, colocándose él encima de ella.

Las manos de ellas se alternaban entre acariciar su cabello o hacer círculos sobre su espalda. Ambos no sabían cuanto duraría ese momento, pero deseaban estar así por siempre.

Yoh volvió a besar sus labios, mientras sus lenguas libraban una batalla en la cual ninguno de los dos aceptaría la derrota. Una de las manos del joven recorrió su cintura y bajó hasta sus piernas, donde empezó a acariciarlas sintiendo la suavidad de la piel.

Anna e Yoh estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba. Yoh no quería separarse de Anna, pero se incorporó sonriendo, aún sintiendo las ganas de echarse encima de ella y besarla de nuevo.

-Buenos días, Annita - saludó éste finalmente mientras la miraba sonriendo.

-....- dijo Anna sonrojada tratando de no mirarlo - Creo que el desayuno está listo - la Itako se levantó, pero se detuvo al sentir que una mano la tomaba delicadamente del brazo.

Yoh la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Anna sentía que sus mejillas ardían y juraría que los veloces latidos de su corazón podían ser escuchados por Yoh.

-Discúlpame por lo de ayer, Annita... - Yoh le susurró estas palabras cerca de su oído, produciéndole cosquillas a la chica - Pero a veces me gustaría demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

^_~

- Pero a veces me gustaría demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué fue lo que dijo????!!!!!!!!

_"Todos los sistemas han sido desconectados..._"

Kami-sama....oh,Kami-sama....¿estaré muerta? Por qué me siento en el cielo.

Bien, no soy una tonta. YO sabía MUY bien que Yoh me demostraba su cariño, y que yo era parte de su corazón...pero,pero...¡Kami! 

¿Por qué me pongo así?. Las palabras me llegaron al...corazón, o como sea que se llame. (al fin y al cabo, parece que tengo uno). No puedo evitarlo, me sonrojo y me quedó en shock.

Dios, las cosas que me pasan a mi...

^_~

Mm...que tortolitos tan inseparables. Detesto cuando las personas se ponen así de pegostosas. Ack. Parece una novela de esas que le gustan a las mujeres humanas o que sé yo que, pero me parece tonto. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo considero afortunado, y me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Sólo porque yo terminé siendo el malo, ¿verdad? Me gustaría ser yo quien tenga una prometida como Anna, y no el tonto de mi hermanito.Ella se merece algo mejor, claro. (**N/A:** _y yo tb! mirame! toy aqui! X3~_)

Pero este es el castigo, ¿de los Grandes Espíritus?. Si, supongo. Suena tonto, pero me gustaría tener una mujer como ella a mi lado, pero tal vez pueda realizar mi sueño. Sólo debo tener cuidado en lo que haga y en como lo haga.

^_~

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad en la pensión. Ignorando el hecho de que una Tamao estaba algo triste, al borde de las lágrimas. La llegada del ainu y su hermana sería ese mismo día o el siguiente, pero ya tenían una habitación reservada para éstos.

Anna, por su parte, se encontraba viendo la televisión. O más bien pensaba en lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la única razón de que no le hubiera dado un zape a Yoh fue porque su cuerpo no respondía.

Pero mientras pasaban la película, su mirada se encontraba perdida, sientiendo los besos y las caricias del shaman en su cuerpo.

Yoh, por su parte, contemplaba el atardecer, que se esfumaba dando sus últimos adioses a través de los suaves rayos del sol ya durmiente (**N/A:** _woa, soe poeta *--*_). Todavía podía oler el agradable aroma de la Itako. No se había resistido ante el deseo de besarla y acariciarla. Su piel...era suave como la seda y blanca como la hermosa luna al anochecer. No sabría que haría sin ella, pero estaba seguro que nadie tendrá a una chica como Anna Kyouyama.

O al menos eso creía Yoh.

A las ocho de la noche, el joven ainu llegó de su largo y agotador viaje. La ainu estaba encantada de volver a ver a su amiga Tamao, y por el lado de Yoh, ver a su amigo Horo Horo.

- Oye Tamao, lléname la barriguita con tu comidita, ándale -rogó Horo Horo mientras miraba como cachorrito a Tamamura.

-¡¡Hermano!! ¿Qué modales son esos? Discúlpalo,Tamao, pero es que no hemos comido nada desde hace unas horas...-dijo Pilika dirigiéndose a la cocina acompañada de Yoh, Tamao y un arrastrado-por-su-hermana de Horo Horo.

-Si, enseguida les sirvo -contestó Tamao empezando a hacer la cena. Yoh, por su parte, le extraño al no ver a Anna, y no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

Más tarde, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, frente a sus alimentos. Tamao fue a buscar a Anna, pero instantes después regresó alegando que la Itako estaba dormida.

-¡¡¡MM!!! Festo esga fesifiofo! -argumentó el ainu con la boca llena de comida - ¡Famao, egues una guena gofinega!

Pilika y Tamao intercambiaron miradas al no entender nada de los que les estaba diciendo el ainu. Pero Yoh, acostumbrado al "idioma" (ya que él mismo lo hablaba a veces) entendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir.

- ¡Gue fueno que gue gusfó, Hogo Hogo! -respondió éste mientras masticaba otro bocado. Ambos chicos se rieron ante la mirada desaprobadora de Pilika.

^_~

Aquella persona llevaba horas sentado en el árbol, esperando a que la Itako se quedara dormida. Esta sería su noche, en donde esta vez no sufriría NINGÚN dolor en NINGUNA parte de su cuerpo. Bien, sólo él lo pensó por si acaso.

Dio un pequeño salto, cayendo de cuclillas en el alfeizar de la ventana. A pesar del ruido de la capa, la chica ni se inmutó.

Caminó sigilosamente, estando atento a cualquier sonido proveniente de afuera y de la propia habitación, tratando de dar con su objetivo.

Si, y dió con su objetivo...o no era precisamente....

^_~

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASHPAKABUSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

¡¡¡AHHHHH!! OBJETIVO MI C....!!! NO PUEDE SER!!! MI PIE!!! MI PIE!!! AHGGG! ESTA HABITACIÓN ESTÁ MALDITA!!! SI NO FUERA POR ANNA, ME IRÍA EN ESTE MOMENTO!!! TOT

Ok, contrólate...;_; maldición, ahora fue el pie. Seguramente se me hinchará. ¿Con qué rayos me tropecé...? Ah. Malditos baúles hechos por diminutos humanos...otra cosa añadida a mi lista negra ¬¬

Bien, tengo que serenarme. ¿En donde estaba? Ah, si...Anna.

^_~

La Itako se despertó con el ruido, pero estaba adormilada. Abrió lo ojos para darse cuenta de que Yoh estaba en el techo. Volvió a cerrarlos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Yoh en el techo????!!!!!!!

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Hao. Sonriendo cínicamente y con una mirada de lascivia en sus profundos ojos negros.

-¿Quieres otra patada? -preguntó sarcásticamente Anna mientras empujaba a Hao fuera del futon. éste mantuvo su sonrisa

-No, no creo que haga falta. Además no vine por eso.

-¿A qué vinistes? Voy a buscar a Yoh para que...- la chica no puedo terminar su frase. Hao empezó a besarla apasionadamente, sujetandole los brazos con su fuerza y apretando sus piernas con las suyas. Anna intentó liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡Ya Basta! -exclamó furiosa mientras intentaba alejarlo, pero el volvió a callarla con otro beso. Sus manos dejaron de sostener los frágiles brazos de la Itako para empezar a desabrochar el vestido de la misma.

La recostó en el futon, a pesar de sus patadas y gemidos, para luego trazar un largo y hambriento camino desde su boca hasta el valle de su pecho mordiendo con ansiedad cada zona de su cuerpo. Anna aguantaba la respiración, pero no podía evitar sentir una sensación de placer por cada pequeña mordida por parte del mayor de los Asakura.

Hao logró deshacerse del vestido negro, dejándola sólo en ropa interior. El shaman continuo su recorrido hasta el vientre de la chica, para luego volver a beber de sus labios.

-Señorita Anna, aqui le traigo su ce....- un sonido de tazas y platos quebrándose detuvo a Hao y a Anna. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y sin nada que decir, al menos Anna, que se puso pálida y miró a la chica que estaba en la puerta, frente a un desperdicio de comida y vaso con platos rotos en mil pedazos

Tamao lo había visto todo.

**Continuará...?**

**N/A: **mi primer lemon Y_Y no sean crueles con Ichi-san... bue,este cap me salió un poco...O.o los personajes están un poco OOC, además que me salió corto (no les parece?) pero la musa llegó a la 1:00 am, cuando ya me estaba durmiendo, y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, gomen ú_u...espero no haberlos decepcionado. Por eso los reviews, así me animan a continuar y me dan muxas ideas ^^ .

He tomado en cuenta eso de las parejas, pero déjenme pensarlo...aún no sé como terminará esto...(si es que termina O.o)

Me sorprende que les guste este fic .-. y yo q pensaba q nadie lo leería ^^UU pero cuando m metí a mi mail y vi el poco d r/r se me alegró el día! (y mágica y extrañamente apareció mi musa ¬¬, la proxima vez le pongo nombre, la muy vaga...)

ahora si, aqui van las respuestas a los reviews!

**anna15**: bueh...aún no lo sé...O.o yo escribo esto sólo para ver como me iba X3 pero aún no sé cual pareja va a quedar...eso depende d sus votos...! y d mi musa, claro ¬¬ grax x tu review! fuistes el primero! ^^

**Naruki**: claro q lo continuo! aki tienes el 2o chap ^^ grax x tu r/r!

**serenity_chan**: YohxAnna *anota* okis, lo tomaré en cuenta! grax x tu review! aka tienes el otro chap, espero q lo disfrutes,sis ^-^

**ei-chan**: si, entendí lo q quisistes decir (a veces m gustan los fics así...) ^^uuu y lo de la patada...creo q lo disfrutastes XDD poecito ;_; nooo, q va, se lo merecía! ^_^ grax x tu review!

**Diana_Asakura**: ok, aki ta...la continuación d este fic (aún no puedo creer q les haya gustado este fic O.o) grax x tu review!

**Megumi Sagara1**: XP esta Ichi si es mala con su bishou preferido ^^ ok, traeré mas chaps

**haruko_haruhara**: si, y d paso anna se queja! ¬¬ suertuda la ninia...ok,m gustó eso d pilicaxlyserg...aunq nu shep O.o, otro voto d yohxanna *anota*, y tal vez ponga algo d renxhoro...a mi m encanta esta pareja *---* sip, lo continuo

**Expectra**: grax x tu comentario! bue, aqui tienes, espero q este cap no t decepcione,ne? grax x tu r/r!

**sakura himura**: *anota* haoxanna ^__^

**Cynthia**: que bueno q te gustó! *---* m alegras el día....ok,ok,ok ^^u haoxanna *anota* esto va a estar reñido...no, no m pareces traumada...yo tb a veces m pongo así. Me cae bien yoh pero a veces pienso q haoxanna son..bueno...ahem..dejémoslo ahí X3 pero tb m gustan los fics yoh/anna *--* son tan kawaiis. La otra vez leí uno yoh/hao X3~~ q tb m gusto ^^U...bueh...ya m fui del tema XD. Trankies...la pareja q habrá al final depende d mi musa y d los "votos"...aunq durante el fic habrá una mezcla d estas dos parejitas. Aún no estoy segura...a lo mejor termino haciendo RyuxHao O.o (no le hagas caso a esta loca, está más traumada...) no,no t preocupes,no habrá ryuxhao, no soy tan loca así ._. pero si en este fic termina siendo yohxanna, t prometo q t voy a hacer uno haoxanna, exclusivo para los fans d esta pareja (incluyendote),ne? ^^ pero eso depende d los grandes espíritus...(y q demonios tienen q ver? .-.U) grax x tu r/r!

**vale1**: si, eso le dolió O.o...wai, yo kiero leer tu fic! m intriga! O.O los x-laws sienten lástima? ._. q kawaii!! ^^ (nótese lo mala q es Ichi con Hao XP)

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**: si supieras d donde saqué ese título...estaba viendo un oekaki de Harry Potter y se me ocurrió el fic! ¬¬ si, lo sé, no tienen nada q ver, pero me pareció divertido hacerlo ^^ grax x tu review!

**HiYoNo**: ;_; wai, q bueno q t gustó! m pones contenta! si, a mi tb m gusta esa parte n__n haoxanna,eh? *anota* okis, y tomaré en cuenta eso de que aparezcan los demás personajes (aunq no tengo ni la MAS remota idea d como ponerlos O.o) espero no decepcionarte!

**Lain Iwakura**: grax! q bueno q t gustó! otra persona más q piensa igual q yop...d q se queja? yo soy capaz d tirarme d un avion x estar en su lugar! (claro, sino termino muerta despues...XD) yohxanna *anota* y no! no dejaré a yoh! siendo el mi 2o bishou fav,q crees! lo adoro! *--* jijiji, acá algunas escenitas de yohxanna...espero q este cap no t decepcione! y grax x tu r/r!

?1: ;__; q emoción, m dejaron reviews...

?2: si,por la "famosa" patada q me dieron...¬¬***

?3: bueno, no es peor q esto ñ_ñ

?1 y 2: quien fue el que dijo "todo estará bien"? 

?3: jijijiji...no la hemos pasado tan mal...no? ^^

*Aparece Anna*

Anna: trabajen,holgazanes, y dejen de hablar!


End file.
